


Not a Happy Story

by Precomplete



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Pre-Frisk, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precomplete/pseuds/Precomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Chara and Asriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Happy Story

“A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins.”

 

 

The mountain seemed ever steeper the higher she climbed but the yelling from being her pushed her onward. Lungs burning and eyes watering she forced herself to keep running, twigs snapping under her feet. Glancing behind her she saw them coming. They were so much faster than her, catching her up with almost no effort at all, panicking she rushed on. Not far ahead she spotted a fracture in the mountain wall, a cave! Relief washed through her; there was no way they would find her in there!

            The cool damp air of the cave was refreshing relief as she finally reached its entrance.  Leaning against the cold stone she breathed heavy, closing her eyes for just a moment to stop the world from spinning. When she opened them she was surprised to see not total darkness but a dim glow from deeper in the cave, a hole maybe? Curiously she approached it, squinting in the low light, trying to see. The yelling outside was drawing closer...

Glancing over her shoulder toward the entrance she screamed, her foot catching a vine crawling across the cave floor. Down, down, down she fell towards the light, the ground rising to meet her with is unforgiving embrace. How long did she lay there in the dirt? Crying against the pain she forced herself to call out into the darkness. A single torch lit an otherwise dark cavern.

“Help!” She cried, who would hear her down here she had no idea. “ Please…someone…help me!” The agony pierced all the way through her. This was entirely their fault! Why? Why had this happen to her?!

\----------------------

Asriel looked up from the game he was playing with Froggit as a muffled sound echoed through the ruins. “What was that..?” Standing he listened for it again.

“Please…someone…help me!” Quick as he could Asriel started towards the sound. Someone was hurt! Froggit hopped along after him.

“It sounds like it came from over here…” he muttered to himself as they neared the end of the ruins. Rounding the corner he stopped in shock. “Oh!” He rushed over to the crying thing. “You’ve fallen down haven’t you...?” Asriel stopped short as he looked up at the opening above him. A human… “Are you okay?” He asked tentatively, his blood pounded in his ears as fear gripped him and even Froggit was hiding behind a pillar. It was struggling to move, it seemed like it was in a lot of pain. Biting back his fear he reached out for the human. “Here, get up…” Carefully he helped it to its feet, struggling to hold it upright as it leaned heavily on him.

She leaned into him; someone had come for her… “My name is Chara…” She muttered struggling to wipe away her tears so she could see straight again.

Surprised that it had spoken he smiled meekly. “Chara, huh? That’s a nice name.” It was so strange; this human was nothing like what his father had told him they were like. “My name is Asriel, it’s nice to meet you…but I should get you home...” Looking the human over, he cringed. “You’re hurt really bad, come on.”

Slowly but surely the two of them made their way back towards Home, Froggit hopped on ahead to tell his mother about what had happened. Though…it was quite an awkward walk, Chara was a touch too exhausted to do much more than breathe and Asriel had no clue whatsoever as to how to talk to a human. About half way to Home his mother came rushing towards him, the King not far behind. Both looked ready to kill but when they lay eyes on the two children before them that melted into shock and surprise.  

“Asriel…” Toriel looked between the human and her precious son. “What…What’s going on here?” Asriel didn’t miss the fear in her shaking voice.

“Mama, a human fell down into the ruins from the mountain, it’s hurt real bad!” He looked down at Chara whose breathing was growing weaker by the minute. Looking up at his mother he begged her. “Please mama, you’ve got to help it!”

As always Toriel’s resolve broken with one look from her sweet child, and though her distrust of the human was not abated she scooped it up. Asgore gave her a look telling her this was a bad idea, but still he gather Asriel in his arms and followed her home without a word of protest.

Toriel laid the small human on her son’s bed at his behest. Shooing her curious son and worrywart husband from the room she closed the door and approached the human. “Why are you here?” she asked with contempt even as she began healing its wounds.Chara’s breathing slowed as her pain eased.

“I don’t even know where _here_ is…” She looked around the quaint room she was in, filled with toys. Was she dead perhaps? Had that fall killed her? The strange things spoke again.

“You are in the Ruins.” She said slowly, she seemed…less worried somehow. “It is where your kind banished us monsters after the war.” Chara’s mind reeled as she tried to remember her history lessons. Monsters? Here? She was pulled from her thoughts as it continued. “I simply want to know why you are here, what could the humans possibly want now?” There was pain in her voice now. Toriel pushed back her tears at the horrid memories. Shaking her head Chara smiled sadly.

“I hate humans too.” Little did this monster know that not all her wounds were from that fall. Her pain resumed then, but it had faded some.

Hiding her shock Toriel stood and turned towards the door, “I’m afraid that’s all I can do for now. But please…” She smiled over her shoulder. “Try and get some rest. With that Chara closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of the door closing.

 

 


End file.
